Life, Love, Lust
by Bloodied Love
Summary: Adopted from Nightlark. Elijah has kidnnaped Elena and has taken her to Klaus. But what will happen when Klaus cant handle her wild ass? Or can he?


Life, Love, Lust...

**Hey people**

**hope u dont mind but i adopted dis story from Nightlark's _Twisted Desires._ And ill use less motif and more humor. It's lyk Naigjtlarks wasnt funny but i wanna add more humor;p**

Elena's pov

* * *

><p>I paced back and forth squeezing my iPod with all my Katy Perry, Adele and Adam Lambert songs in it. Next thing I notice that Rose – the masochistic vampire that kidnapped me – and the man that is Elijah, apparently, are here. God, I'm so sorry that I have the attitude. It's just since my parents died I have been messed up. So messed up that I only where black. That includes; black leather jacket, black top, black skinny pants and black knee-high boots. Also a silver chain that hangs on it's ends by my pants. Anyway back to the story.<p>

Elijah stood in front of me so close we could kiss. And at first I thought he was going to because he leant forward, his face getting closer and closer. But he was really going to . . . sniff my neck? What a douche bag." Human but . . . how. Hello there." He said, with an obnoxious smile.

"We have a long trip ahead of us. So we best be going little girl." He said in a snooty tone.

That's it! I lost it, he held out his hand but I just slapped it away." I will not stand here and be spoken to like that, you idiot!" I hissed.

Behind Elijah, Rose and Trevor looked somewhat impressed. Guess he never got spoken to like that before. Good for him. But Elijah just looked at me in the eyes as he tried to burn a whole in my skull." Listen to me, little human, I will call whatever I want. Whether you like it or not!" he spat in fury.

And at the stupid vampire speed he came at me – which I totally saw coming! Vampires are so obvious! – and threw me against the wall. Which hurt a lot so that I couldn't walk properly. Once again Elijah came at me and lifted me on my feet." Now, if you two don't mind I would like to leave now!" he said, angrily.

His grip tightened on my arm and it hurt. So did it when he dragged me away but he let go when he reached Trevor." Oh right, this is for letting Katrina go all those years ago." He said, simply.

And with that Trevor's head fell on the ground. Rose screamed but I felt stiff with fear. Elijah grabbed my arm again and dragged to his car.

When we reached the car I fought with all my might." So we have to do this the hard way then. Okay!" he said, happily.

He pulled out some rope and tied my hands together and feet together. Realising I could scream for help to any passer bys. Elijah cello taped my mouth shut. I lay down on the front passenger and started to fall asleep . . .

* * *

><p><em>I sat at the edge of the lake wearing a strapless black dress. Bare foot." Elena?" a voice whispered.<em>

_Suddenly a cold wind blew past me. I turned to find Damon behind me. I should have felt relief at seeing the mere sight of him, but I just felt fear." You are as good as dead now, Elena." He said._

* * *

><p>I wokeup but didn't open my eyes. For the car had stopped and I was too afraid to open my eyes. To see what the monster Klaus looked like. I only then noticed that my gag was off and I was free to move my lips. Maybe because Elijah thought I might sleep through entire Klaus thing." What do you want Elijah! Come to die?" said an un-caring voice.<p>

"No, Klaus. Instead I brought you something." Elijah said.

I kept my eyes and mouth firmly shut.

"And what would that be?"

My door opened and I was scooped up in a bridal style.

"So you have managed to capture Katrina. Why must I be impressed?" Klaus said, sounding a bit bored.

That's it! I can't take all this uncertainty. So I decided to 'wake up'. I opened my eyes and acted all dazed and confused. While I looked around." Where are we?" I muttered.

They ignored my question, but, for a fact, they did not ignore me waking up.

"This is not Katrina. But a mere doppelganger," Elijah said, smugly." Why don't you see for yourself."

And with that he handed me to Klaus. When I was in Klaus' arms, he started to sniff my hair. And he sighed softly." I admit, she is human and she looks like Katrina but she is not a Petrova." Said Klaus.

"Well, why don't you test her." Stated Elijah.

Klaus nodded and kissed me passionately. I groaned and tried to pull away. But he just pulled me closer when I tried to pull away. When he finally pulled away he looked convinced." Genuine. That means she is a Petrova. Well done, Elijah." He said, pleased at last.

"Thank, you. I believe I will take my old room?" Elijah asked.

Klaus nodded.

"While, you my dear, will be sleeping with me." Klaus said to me.

I froze. I didn't want to look at this freak let alone share a room with him!" I didn't want to look at you let alone share a room with you, freak!" I snapped.

He was mad. I could tell by the un-fathomable look in his eyes." I am not a freak. I am a vampire. And you better listen to me or you will find yourself in a very bad situation." He said, calmly.

The mansion was huge. As big as an estate. Maybe that's what it is." Please put me down, now!" I asked, stubbornly.

"Fine." Klaus said.

Finally he untied my hands and legs so I could walk, but he did not let go of my waist. I groaned and remembered the iPod in my pocket. As Klaus got into a conversation with Elijah I snuck the ear plugs in my ears. I pressed play and the song that played was Adam Lambert's 'If I had you'. Man, I love that song. I looked away quickly, and when I looked back. Both Klaus and Elijah were looking at me. I shrugged my shoulders as if to say 'What?'. Klaus pulled the ear plugs out and took my iPod away." Hey!" I said.

"You won't be needing this. We will be each other's entertainment." He said, smiling.

I rolled my eyes. What a pervert. How am I going to entertain him, when I don't even like him?" You'll find a way." He said.

I looked at him, baffled." Can you, like, read my thoughts or something?" I asked.

"Pretty much, cupcake." He smiled.

Oh dear God! I'm gonna die here with this PERVERT around me. Klaus rolled his eyes and finished his conversation with Elijah.

I wasn't paying attention, when Klaus through me over his shoulder and patted my ass.

"Come on, cupcake. Time for bed." He said.

"But it's only 5 PM!" I yelled.

"Ya, I know. But you need your beauty sleep." He said cheekily.

* * *

><p><strong>U guyys lyk. dont be afraid to review!<strong>

***3 Eclipse-Shari3***


End file.
